


Sick day

by Nocturnesan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnesan/pseuds/Nocturnesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is ill and Zoro is stuck taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick day

“I think I'm dying..” Sanji whined causing Zoro to simply let out a long sigh and roll his eyes as he turned his attention to the blonde thrashing about restlessly in bed.

“It's just a cold, stop acting like such an idiot..” The swordsman grumbled, placing another cool cloth on the cook's head before sitting back and yawning a bit. “Chopper says everyone should be fine an another few days..”

“Days?” Sanji moaned unhappily, throwing himself onto his side so the cloth slipped off his forehead onto the floor. “I can't survive days without another cigarette! Or worse, without the sight of a beautiful lady like Nami-san and Robin-chan to make my heart beat! It will go still and I'll die for sure. All I've had to look at is you..” He stuck out his tongue at the green haired man, cracking his eyes open enough to see the other's exasperated expression.

“SIT STILL AND SHUT UP!” Zoro roared in frustration while he wrestled the blonde onto his back and slapped the cloth back over his forehead. “Would you rather Brook or Franky take care of you?” He arched a brow and smirked, leaning back to cross his arms over his bare chest. “I'm sure Franky would make you feel SUPER...”

The love cook shuddered at the idea and lay mostly still in his bed, snuggling down under the covers and closing his eyes again. “I'll pass. It's bad enough to eat their cooking..and to think about my poor Nami-san, being ill and me not able to tend to her..” His fingers twitched. “Ahhh I'm going to diiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Zoro let out a long sigh and leaned over the whining blonde, his fingers moving to brush against a heated cheek. “Hush, unless you want me to take advantage of your current state..” He smirked dangerously down at the other man, free hand moving to dart beneath the covers and brush up under the flannel bed shirt.

Sanji's cheeks flushed hotter then his fever could be blamed for as his eyes snapped open and he smacked away Zoro's hand. “Back off Marimo..I can still kick your ass even sick!”

“Hah, well then I guess you aren't that close to dying then, are you?” The swordsman asked, the smirk remaining upon his lips. “That might change later though, I'm in charge of dinner tonight..” With that he got to his feet and stretched out. “I'm sure you'll enjoy my dinner, made with L-O-V-E!” He snickered as he made his way to the door.

“I really am going to die..” Sanji muttered.


End file.
